


Ink

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck gets another tattoo, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Step-Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: Eddie and Buck exchanged rings as a promise to love each other and be together for the rest of their lives, but Buck wants to do something for Christopher to show that he loves Chris and is equally as committed to being his dad.So Buck gets a new tattoo
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 26
Kudos: 423





	Ink

Buck and Eddie had gotten married four months ago. It had been three months since Buck had put in to adopt Christopher as his stepfather. The legalities and paperwork had been finalized the day before, though Buck had had this specific appointment booked since two weeks ago. He and Eddie had exchanged rings, but now he wanted to do something to show Christopher that he was fully committed. Something that Christopher could see every day.

Buck was going to get another tattoo.

Buck grinned as he pulled on a comfortable shirt and poked his head out of the bathroom. “We all set?” Buck asked as he combed his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah,” Eddie said from where he was buckling his belt and tucking his wallet into his pocket. “I’ll go make sure Chris is ready.”

“Thanks,” Buck said before he tucked his phone and his wallet into his pocket. He left his watch on the dresser since he still wasn’t sure where he was going to put his new ink. He walked out to the living room so he could pull his shoes on. “Ready, Superman?” Buck asked from where Eddie was kneeling down and tying Christopher’s shoes.

“Yeah,” Christopher said with an almost shy smile. Both Eddie and Buck had sat down with Christopher and explained what was going to happen and why Buck wanted to do this, and Christopher had been excited. Now he seemed nervous.

“Come on,” Buck said and ruffled Christopher’s hair playfully. “Let’s go get this ink.”

They all piled into Eddie’s truck and made their way to the little studio that Buck had picked out. It was a different place then had done his other tattoos, but he’d been pretty picky about the quality of this one. His other tattoos were all pretty simple lines and no color, this tattoo was going to be different.

“Are you my 10:30?” A petite, butch-looking girl asked from where she was cleaning down her station.

“Yeah,” Buck said and grinned, his stomach fluttering with a combination of anticipation and nerves.

“If you aren’t exactly sure what you want, you can browse through the books. My name’s Joanie if you need anything,” she said and Buck nodded. He already knew what he wanted, he and Christopher had talked about it, but he could see that Christopher was getting antsy.

“C’mon,” Buck said and he lifted Chris onto his hip so they could flip through the book and admire it for a bit.

“I’m all ready for you to come back if you’re set?” The artist- Joanie- said. Buck set Christopher down with a nod. “I can pull up chairs for your guests.”

“That’d be great, thanks,” Buck said as he walked over to sit in the chair. Joanie settled chairs so that Eddie and Christopher could sit and watch Buck get tattooed.

“So what can I do for you today?” She asked as she prepped her equipment.

“I was wanting to get a tattoo of a LEGO brick,” Buck said, shooting a grin over to where Christopher was wiggling with excitement in his seat.

She nodded. “Sounds good. Just an outline or do you want to do full color?” Buck turned to look at Christopher and raised his eyebrow.

“Color,” Buck said. “Green.”

“Because it’s my favorite,” Christopher piped up and Buck nodded.

“Alright. Give me just a second to get a stencil made up and then we’ll get started.” She clapped a hand down onto Buck’s shoulder before going over to work on the design. They chatted quietly to keep Christopher occupied for the handful of minutes it took before she was returning. “How’s this?” She asked and showed it to Buck.

“What do you think, Superman?” Buck asked and Christopher peered over at it. He frowned in thought before nodding approvingly.

“It’s pretty good, kid,” Christopher said and patted Buck’s hand. Then his eyes lit up like he’d gotten an idea. He wrapped his fingers around Buck’s wrist. “You should put it here.” Christopher ran his fingers over the inside of Buck’s forearm. “Then you’ll see it all the time and think of me.” Buck felt a sharp tug in his chest and nodded.

“Sounds perfect to me,” Buck said, and his voice was admittedly a little thick.

“Let’s get started then,” she said and transferred the design from the paper onto Buck’s skin before prepping the tattoo gun for the line-work. “So, may I ask what the occasion is?”

“The paperwork came in to finalize my son’s adoption,” Buck said and grinned over at Christopher. “Since me and his dad got married and have rings, me and Chris decided to have our own little thing.”

“Me and Buck really like building with LEGOs together,” Christopher said but he trailed off with a slightly worried frown. “Is it going to hurt?”

Buck gave Eddie a look and Eddie just shrugged in a ‘your call’ kind of way. “A little,” Buck admitted but gave Christopher a reassuring smile, “but I’ve done this before. And it’ll be over before we know it.”

“I promise I’m not gonna hurt your dad too much. I’ll be very careful and you’ll be able to watch me the whole time,” Joanie said and shot Christopher a bright smile. That seemed to satisfy Christopher’s nerves. “Ready, Buck?” Joanie asked and Buck nodded.

The first touch of the needle made Buck wince a little but once it was started, he adjusted to the slight discomfort. Like he’d told Christopher, he knew what to expect and it didn’t hurt too badly. It felt a lot like scraping against a low-grade sunburn.

Christopher slipped off of his chair and he moved to stand at Buck’s other side, his hands hovering awkwardly before Buck offered Christopher his hand. “You can squeeze if it hurts really bad,” Christopher whispered. “Like when I fell and scraped my knee and Daddy had to put alcohol on it.”

“Thank you, buddy,” Buck said and grinned at Christopher before turning his smile to Eddie.

The lines were finished quickly, but then they paused so she could clean the gun and replace the place with black for the green. Buck took a couple sips of water from the bottle that Eddie handed to him. “All good?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah,” Buck said as he handed the bottle back. “Like I said, doesn’t really even hurt that much. So, what do you think?” Buck asked and lifted up his arm so that Eddie and Christopher could see.

“It’s nice, babe,” Eddie said and gave him a soft smile that made Buck want to melt a little.

“Yeah, I like it,” Christopher said and leaned his head against Buck’s bicep. He pressed his face into the sleeve of Buck’s shirt and Buck could feel that he was grinning. Buck pressed a kiss against the top of Christopher’s head.

“We all ready to finish this up?” Joanie asked and shifted so that she was facing Buck again.

“Let’s do this,” Buck said and put his arm back down so that she could reach it. The rest of the tattoo took a little longer since she had to stop and change shades of green to give it a clean look.

Joanie wiped his arm down and let him have one last look. “How we like it?” She asked with a bright smile.

“I love it, thank you,” Buck said and shifted to help loosen up the stiffness that had settled into his arm.

“Let’s get that sterilized and then you’re all set to head out of here,” Joanie said. They got Buck’s arm wiped down and then wrapped up. She gave Buck a card with care instructions on it and told him to call if he had any questions. “Have a nice rest of your day.” She waved them off and Buck waved back before slipping his hand into Christopher’s.

…..

Buck peeled the wrappings off his tattoo and washed it carefully. It’d been a couple of weeks since he’d gotten it so it wasn’t tender anymore but he was keeping it wrapped for a little longer than he had with his others. He wanted this one to stay the way it’d been when he got it.

“You know he loves it,” Eddie said from where he was leaning against the doorway into the bathroom. “He was so excited that you wanted to adopt him in the first place, and now he feels like he’s part of you in the same way that I’m part of him.”

Buck felt his eyes sting a little. “Good, that’s what I wanted with this,” Buck said honestly. He chewed his lip. “I just want him to know that I’m here- for him no matter what he needs- and I’m not going anywhere.”

“You didn’t have to get a tattoo for him to know that,” Eddie said and stepped forward to give Buck a soft kiss.

“Still, it’s a nice reminder,” Buck said before he finished patting his tattoo dry and then rewrapping it up. Eddie smoothed the medical tape down once it was in place and then brushed the lightest kiss against the wrappings.

“C’mon, our son is setting the table for dinner,” Eddie said with a smile, and extra emphasis on _our_. “And we don’t want to keep him waiting, do we?” Buck shook his head and let Eddie tug him towards the dining room.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this cute idea in my head for a while, and I just got the chance to finish this up :) Hope y'all like it! Who's ready for the hiatus to be over?  
> -James


End file.
